


Quiet in the Night

by sweet_symphony0



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_symphony0/pseuds/sweet_symphony0
Summary: Joe walks in to find Rami having a bad night, but he knows exactly how to make him feel better.





	Quiet in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff. I've been feeling pretty melancholy lately, so this is where my brain goes.

When Joe walked into their shared apartment that evening, he’s surprised to find the lights on. Rami’s home, and Joe wasn’t expecting him to be back until later tonight. He walked through the kitchen into the living room, peering around to find his lover, but Rami was nowhere in sight.

“Babe?” Joe called out softly.

There was no answer, and Joe frowned before deciding to check the bedroom. The door was closed, and when Joe pushed it open, the lights were off. Rami was in the center of the bed, a frown on his face, expression troubled even in his sleep. His shoes were still on, and Joe knew the exhaustion Rami was feeling had to be enough for Rami to pass out where he stood. He knew Rami was working hard, putting in long hours in production meetings and script readings, and the stress had been taking a toll. His heart broke at the sight.

“Babe,” He sighed softly, a fond smile on his face. He shook his head and slipped his coat off his shoulders before making his way to sit down on the bed. Gently, he untied Rami’s boots, slipping them off with practiced ease before grabbing a throw off the chair in the corner to spread over Rami. Running his hands through Rami’s hair, he couldn’t help but smile at the way Rami shifted to his touch, even while fast asleep. Rami was someone who loved to cuddle, could turn into a right brat at times if he didn’t get them for a few weeks, and Joe loved him all the more for it. He found it incredibly endearing despite the needy nature, but Joe would be lying if he said he wasn’t just as freakishly co-dependent.

Joe glanced at the clock. It was late enough for an early turn-in, but not late enough for him to sleep through the night if he went to bed now. Staring at his boyfriend-who he _ really _ didn’t want to wake up, he knew Rami needed the rest-he decided to slide under the covers on his side of the bed, reaching for his laptop. It was about an hour later when he was scrolling through Twitter and working on his current script that he felt a shift from his left.

Joe glanced over and found Rami’s eyes staring at him, wide open and pensive, not saying a word as he watched Joe work. His hair was a full case of floppy bed head curls and Joe resisted the urge to immediately reach over and run his hands through them a second time. He said nothing, instead holding an arm out for Rami to curl up into his embrace, leaning his head on Joe’s chest. Joe closed the laptop for the time being, and focused his attention on his boyfriend, kissing the top of Rami’s head softly.

“Hi,” Rami finally breathed out. “Have you been back long?”

“Not much, no. A little over an hour. I came back and you were dead to the world.”

Rami let out a snort that was half amusement, half embarrassment. “I wasn’t planning to fall asleep. In fact, I had plans to cook dinner but…”

“Well, that’s okay,” Joe smiled at him easily. “Let’s order in.” He reached for his phone, pulling up the Grubhub app. “What are you in the mood for?”

Rami shrugged. “Whatever you want, I’m not really hungry.”

Joe ends up ordering way too much, leaving them leftovers for the next three days, and once they’re confirmed and paid, Joe places his phone down, wanting to focus on Rami and what was upsetting him. He didn’t ask yet, waiting it out to see if Rami would bring it up himself, and he wasn’t wrong when after a few minutes, Rami closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Joe’s chest.

Joe still waited patiently, and then after a moment- “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Joe tightened his grip around Rami’s shoulders. “You want to tell me what’s wrong, babe?”

“Just…” Rami sighed. He shook his head mutely. “I’m a little stressed is all. I needed to not deal with the world for a bit.”

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

“Can we…” Joe was running his fingers through Rami’s hair again, and the motion was so soothing he almost forgot what he wanted to say. “Can we just lay here? Can you hold me? Please?”

“Absolutely,” Joe whispered, and with a kiss to Rami’s neck, he scooted down so that he was spooning Rami from behind. They lay in silence for a bit, nothing but the quiet sounds of their breathing filling the room. Joe tightened his grip on Rami, feeling him trembling, and it wasn’t until Rami sucked an uneven, shaky breath that Joe was aware he was crying. Silent, quiet tears, with invisible sobs, and Joe felt his heart break all over again. Rami didn’t deserve this.

“Sweetheart,” he crooned, trying to keep his voice from breaking. “I’m here, it’s okay. I’ll hold you as long as you need, I’m not going anywhere.”

How many times had Rami said the exact same thing to him? How many times had Rami held him, had been Joe’s lifeline, whispering words of comfort to Joe over and over again? Watching Rami crack under pressure like this was more than Joe could bear, and he kissed Rami’s cheek, feeling the tears slide down Rami’s face.

“Sorry,” Rami sniffled. “God, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Don’t apologize,” Joe said. “You’re upset, you’re allowed to cry if you need to. Isn’t that what you always tell me?” Rami shrugged, and Joe sighed. “You don’t have to be strong with me, Rami. Yes, I know you’re used to taking care of other people, but let me take care of you right now. You’ve had a long day, a stressful couple of weeks and you deserve having someone take care of you for tonight. Can we do that?” He ran his hands through Rami’s curls again, feeling Rami give the briefest of nods.

“Yeah,” Rami’s voice cracked. “Thank you for being here.”

“Always babe,” Joe clutched him tighter to his chest, tucking Rami under his chin. “And whatever it is, we’ll deal with together, okay? You’re not alone, you’re never alone.”

“I know,” Rami whispered, clearing his throat of the mucus that had built up. The doorbell rings then, startling both of them. “Is that the food?”

“Uh, yeah,” Joe laughed slightly. “I forgot about that. Um, let’s-do you want to eat?”

“Well, let’s at least answer the door,” Rami said, pushing himself up and out of Joe’s arms to stand. He walked into the bathroom to wash his face. “Do you mind getting it?” And Joe was already up and walking to the door, while Rami cupped some water in his palms to rinse the tears away.

When Rami ventured into the kitchen, Joe was staring down at the bag of food he’d ordered, untouched. “Do you feel like eating?” He asked Rami warily, as if his appetite was suddenly gone now as well.

“We should,” Rami admitted reluctantly.

“I have a better idea,” Joe murmured, sticking the bag in the fridge. He dug around their freezer, producing a carton of Haagen-Daz ice cream from the back, before reaching into the drawer for two spoons. “I say we eat this instead, and then put on some music and slow dance until we’re too tired to move anymore. Then we can cuddle again before bed. Sound good?”

Rami was already up and moving to their bluetooth speaker to connect their music, and soon enough, “You Take My Breath Away” filled the room. He grinned at Joe in approval before taking the ice cream from Joe’s hands and placing it on the counter, taking his hand and leading him to the center of the room instead. “That sounds perfect,” Rami whispered, kissing Joe softly. He intertwined their hands on one side, wrapping his other hand around Joe’s waist, and he began to move slowly. “But we’re dancing first.”

Joe smiled, leaning their foreheads together, pressing another kiss to Rami’s lips. “I won’t argue with that.”

_ Look into my eyes and you’ll see..I’m the only one... _

**Author's Note:**

> Go read Melancholy Blues, which is my first fic, if you'd like. And if you like it, my latest one, Hold Me Closer, is out too, which I'm so, so proud of. Comments, kudos and feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
